inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Torch92
Archive: 1 and 2 ---- Archive I did it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) episodes Hi Torch~ Can u please tell me where you download HQ episodes of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Well the thing is that your pictures are the same quality as mine BUT the colour of your pictures is really sharp! Like Blue is really dark and i saw Taiyou's hair almost looked yellow xD BTW about that slideshow of Taiyou Shin Apollo i don't really care because it wouldn't matter if i undo your edit because they are the same quality so what's the point in doing so. So it's okay with me but next ime please check if the slideshow has already been uploaded :P Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) hey torch how are you im good fubuki done my signature i hope u like my signature Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 20:34, March 14, 2013 (UTC) torrent Yo Torch~ Just wanted to tell u that the torrent for the new episode has been released so if u wanna upload the slideshow of Great Max na Ore, You better download it quick XD Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 07:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ikr it's downloading at like 30KB/S. 17 minutes have gone by and only 5% has been downloaded ;_; it's says it's gonna take 5 hours or something D': Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 07:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) No i've downloaded 53% but this weird thing is happening. I'm using the Applian FLV and Media player and i can see further than i've downloaded it's really going slow and getting stuck all the time that's why i can only upload certain pictures and that's why i haven't uploaded the slideshow of Great Max na Ore yet Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OK. I understand Torch, I am glad you like NG and debating and I understand that it would be unfair to ~AAmemiya so I will hold off you team until you are back on the wikia. All I ask in return is that you message me as soon as you can after your back on the wikia :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm back ! Torch I'm glad you had a great time in Italy and I wonder is a pizza in Italy any different than a pizza anywhere else? I know how you feel I still wish I was in Dubai because I went there like last year and I loved it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, now that your back I will make sure you have a Practice Round soon, maybe next XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hasshu Yep, that's him. No worries, but it's good that you gave the info. Would you mind sharing the vid/pic where they were found? Could you also rename Stein Shun to Stin Xian, Janku Gorudasu to Junk Goldas and Hasshu Sylvain to Hasshu Sylvan? I'm currently on my phone and it always creates a new page. (Sorry for asking too much >_<) 10:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!~ :D 10:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Merci beaucoup for the video! 10:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Blog Game Hey Torch I'm on your team for Tsurugi16's blog game and you have to change your debate to Midorikawa Ryuuji(young form)-- Fubuki21 Koutei Penguin X Wolf Legend ' ' 21:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debate Salut Totorch~! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu participer ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Et je trouve aussi que c'était un peu moche de débattre pour Reize... Je n'ai rien suivit, je ne sais même pas si tu as gagné XD Juste une question, es-tu optimiste pour la nouvelle saison de GO ? :3 SnowyBoy❄ 19:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah, tant mieux ! ^_^ Ah, oui, j'avais vu ! C'est dommage ! Et c'est ma faute ! D: Moi, je reste peu optimiste pour la saison. Je n'aime pas trop les nouveaux personnages XD J'espère que c'est un nouveau personnage, et pas Ray Dark... Ce serait quand même dommage, il est mort, autant qu'il repose en paix ! xD Et n'empêche, c'est moi ou Level-5 devient de plus en plus paresseux ? Ils recopient des visages, comme Tenma (→ Saru & Matataki), Ray Dark (→ Grand Father) etc. Oh! Et je déteste ce nouveau Fei ! ;__; Vive l'ancien ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 20:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) re:SH color The real question is: who changed it to LightCoral in the first place? I'm just replacing it to the actual color used in-game (which also used to be the one we used on the wiki at first), plus LightCoral was way too light and posed an issue to visually impaired people as it blended too much with the background color of articles. And yes, images can illustrate an article. Two or three of them, that is, and that has always been the rule. But since people enjoy adding tons of useless images on every page no matter how many times they get edited out, a gallery page for certain articles is needed. Also they're still on trial, the Endou one isn't finished like that, right now it's more of a "Let's just take all these screenshots out of the main article". --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Totorch~! ^^ C'est notre tour de débattre, sur le blog de Shane ! Je suis en train de faire le mien. Au fait, les équipes ont un peu changées. Beta22 nous a rejoint ! :D Bon, bonne chance pour le débat ! (C'est sur Mecha Endou cette fois !) SnowyBoy❄ 14:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC)